User talk:XTaikoxShionx
Welcome Hmm....what to say when you have nothing of importance to say? XTaitoxShionx (talk) 01:20, March 23, 2013 (UTC) One Day[[User_talk:Animalandia|'You'll be begging on your knees for me']] 15:10, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Yay! I shall do research on them immediately! User:Gojira1234 I just made chapter 2! :3 User:Gojira1234 I saw your character and I really like him :) He seems like a good character, and he's like a character I would make ;). You can join :D The collab will be happy that you joined Realm of the Shadows 22:39, March 25, 2013 (UTC) We are starting as soon as HunterofArtemis12 gives me her character, because we have all the other writers characters Except for hers. Realm of the Shadows 02:27, March 26, 2013 (UTC) I'm pretty sure Ersason219 is gonna do the first chapter, then HunterofArtemis12. Than Hermione6720, you and than me. Realm of the Shadows 02:40, March 26, 2013 (UTC) I have that feeling too, Maybe on chat you can tell her to hurry up. I'm gonna be busy editing The Assassins and making a different cover with all our characters. Realm of the Shadows 02:50, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Thanks :D Realm of the Shadows 03:06, March 26, 2013 (UTC) I know, but if HunterofArtemis12 doesn't hurry than I am gonna make a character ''for ''her. SO she better hurry! Realm of the Shadows 03:10, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Yes, you may make a cover. We can have multipul covers :) Realm of the Shadows 03:19, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Alright, I put up your cover :) I had to do the link so the animations would work ;) Realm of the Shadows 03:50, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I forgot to tell you what the name for the book was gonna be. The name I thought of was The Assassins: Code Death. But if you have another name then let me know. Realm of the Shadows 04:10, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Thanks :). If Ersason219 gets on chat tell him that he's writing the first chapter for the story/book. I'll make the cover shortly. Realm of the Shadows 04:27, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Alright, I made the page for the book with the cover and Prolouge. Now all we need is HunterofArtemis12 character and the First chapter :). Here's the link The Assassins: Code Death. -Realm of the Shadows 04:38, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Yeah that's totally fine. So Ers is gonna write the first chapter now since everything is ready :D Realm of the Shadows 20:07, March 26, 2013 (UTC) I don't think he is writing. I really have no idea, I can't get on chat. So I don't know. But the chapter doesn't have to be done until friday. So he has three days tops. Realm of the Shadows 22:01, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey. So Hermione said that she can't be apart of the collab anymore because she said that she won't give it the attention that it deserves. So since she's out she won't be writing anymore, but we'll still use Jess. So now you're writing the third chapter :). If you want to know what she was gonna write than you can go to her talk page because I gave her some ideas. Realm of the Shadows 20:55, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, Gojira's going to write the third chapter. Since I can see you want to be last. I'll message him and let him know. Realm of the Shadows 21:49, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Oh. Well I had the order planned out in my head, the order of the writers went like this: *Ers *Hunter *Jira *Me *You Is that alright? Because I don't want you to think that I just threw you to the last spot because I felt like it. It's because you said you wanted your characters POV to be written last. Realm of the Shadows 22:34, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Tis' Your turn to write chapter 5, thought I'd let you know ;) Realm of the Shadows 01:20, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Gojira1234 (talk)I made chapter 4 of http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Blade_of_the_Scolopendra User:Gojira1234 Gojira1234 (talk)Here's my new character~! http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Daniel_Zobens He's mah baby =u= Gojira1234 (talk)I made chapter 5! http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Blade_of_the_Scolopendra Gojira1234 (talk • )Check your E-Mail. I sent you a message~! Hey Tatio. Just dropped by to say its your turn to write for The Assassins and ''the Renegades 01:09, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey do you remember the Black Knights invitation, I know I'm like 2 weeks late, but are you still willing to participate? I create a page Black Knights so if you still want, just edit the page and add your character. Also are you willing to write for the Power of Darkness? If yes, I'll tell you the plot later on.We exist to protectWe are the Black Knights 10:00, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey man, just a friendly reminder that it's your turn for TYGC. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] 02:32, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey!I want to talk you about the DoT collab.Josh and I have thought of these ideas for the plot: Danae is in a field trip.She is attacked by a monster,and Diana,who's is the forest nearby,saves her.Diana inderstands she's a demigod and brings her to camp.There,she is claimed but there's no Terpsichore cabin.While in the Hermes Cabin,she meets Yuki(um,we thought that the collab events take place when Yuki arrives to Camp.Look,your page says that she stays in Thanatos cabin,but is it ok to write that there's no Thanatos cabin in the beggining but she helps Danae built more cabins,Thanatos' one,too?).Meanwhile,Diana stays in camp for a while,to make sure Danae is okay,and with Yuki,they meet Zahir(in his page it says he visits Camp sometimes,is it ok to write that?).Zahir is tired about being a nomad(is it okay to write this?) and wants to help them to built more cabins.As for Hersir,I will contact Jack and ask him,cuz he's Norse and it's a bit hard to write about him,but we'll think something for him.Now,Yuki's page says that she runs away from camp.Um,could the events of the collab take place before her cabin,ates discovere she's immortal and before she runs away?I messaged you so you can know the basic plot and because the plot will make changes to your character's history and I think it's better if you know it first.If you have any questions,leave me a message.DoT maybe is away from the wiki,but not from our hearts.GreekArcher365 (talk • ) 09:02, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey Taito, you could change your character for Black Knights just add it there :)We exist to protectWe are the Black Knights 10:42, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Taito it's not letting me upload the new logo for the wiki. I don't know what I did wrong, It's the right size and format and its even .png. I think it doesn't like me ;-; Umi Uchiha Surviving member of the Uchiha clan 01:48, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey Tatio, just asking how things are going over at Camp Veles. I wanted to know if you got the claiming page done? As you said you would do that. And I was kinda hoping we got things done this week so ''next ''week we could start RPing and actually doing things on the wiki. Because right now we're just getting in set up and ready. Also, if you don't mind. I'm also going to work on the Users page and put everything up on there and stuff. Also, if you want I could also work on the Adopt a Character page too. Just letting you know! PS. Albus is a RB. :3 Umi Uchiha Surviving member of the Uchiha clan 01:19, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey Taito, just dropped by to say that I got two pages done. You just need to do the claiming page and then we can move on to more things on the wiki. So we're just waiting for you. http://campveles.wikia.com/wiki/Users http://campveles.wikia.com/wiki/Adopt_a_Character Just thought I'd link you the pages that I made, After you make the claiming page (Which I hope isn't going to be hard) I think we can move on to the RP pages inside the camp. And then maybe we can even make the cabins :3 Umi Uchiha Surviving member of the Uchiha clan 07:31, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey Tatio! Just thought I'd drop by and let you know that it's your turn for The Assassins. Btw, I read your Renegades chapter and I loved it! :D Umi Uchiha Surviving member of the Uchiha clan 04:47, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey Taito, I just had a question for you. I was thinking that people on CV should make claiming pages for their characters, because I think it would be better. But we can still keep the quiz, that's cool :3. I was just thinking it would be easier and people would like it better, because they could do more things on the character page like add a history and appearance and also a picture for their character. Umi Uchiha Surviving member of the Uchiha clan 04:54, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Taito.Hi.So,look,her(Newspaper_Article) I had written something about the article.But people didn't write something,you know about the ships.So,I couldn't write something about what they think.And since you kept saying that the article must not be biased,I couldn't write what I believe in the article.So,No I haven't written it.But if you let me...write what I believe I can write it.I am who I am and if you don't like me,I simply don't care. - Message me here 08:47, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Um thanks for kicking me out.I didn't like it very much and the ideas were.....meh.And seriously,I'm used to be the boss in a newspaper so that's why I was not very good.So,thanks for firing me!I am a dreamer who looks at the sky often. -Talk Page 06:57, June 8, 2013 (UTC) (In regards to your message to Rin). Rin did not implement the ban on Josh. Hazel did. She had minimal interacrion with it. The Parrie Ferret 05:48, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey Taito, 2 things. #Do you still want in with Disney Demigods, if so, answer my recent blog and come to the meeting. #We are going to kick off part 2 of The Assassins and we need clarification if you still want in. Thanks and answer ASAP [[User:Ersason219|'Demeter Eats Coco-pops']] [[User_talk:Ersason219|'YOLO''']] 23:49, August 18, 2013 (UTC) First off, I actually did talk to wikia central about that, and that wasn't something they institute. They don't care if somebody who claims to be under 13 gets on, as well as you can't tell if somebody's actually under 13 without legal documents showing so, so nothing can be done anyways. Also, if you wish to actually discuss stuff, you might as well have both of you meet on a chat to discuss, instead of just talk pages. As said before, you don't own your wiki, and you cannot ban people for nothing on it. Anybody is welcome on any wiki, and it's everyone's business if a wiki is breaking wikia TOS. Finally, I brought it up on the blog post, so it was free domain for response. You did take the page down, but the fact that she posted it up in the first place was a severe violation of the TOS, which is why Wiki Staff warned her about it. -MattShadow Oh btw, everyone who makes an account on wikia agrees to the fact that they're 13, so without actual proof otherwise (which Wikia in general doesn't care about), everyone is 13 at least :P -MattShadow